Intercambio
by sumermew
Summary: A vida de Sakura nunca mais será a mesma com a chegada do novo garoto em seu condominio. Sasuke é seu nome, e ele irá morar com Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Intercambio**

**Cap 1 – Introdução**

Oi sou **Sakura Haruno**, você vem sempre aqui? Parei. Moro no Brasil, mais especificadamente Rio de Janeiro/barra. Meu condomínio, Konoha, parece mais uma cidade, você encontra pessoas de todos os tipos lá, dementes, animados, grossos enfim é um condomínio MUITO agitado. Meus melhores amigos morram aqui também e pode acreditar esse não é um condomínio normal. Todo o final de semana tem festa e a galera toda se reúne lá, é uma confusão só.

Ao lado da minha casa se encontra meu melhor amigo

**Naruto Uzumaki**, um garoto elétrico demais, não sabe ficar parado nem por um minuto.

**Hyuuga Hinata** morra com seus pais e seu primo, **Hyuuga Neji**. Hinata tem uma grande queda pelo Naruto desde os cinco anos de idade, mas nunca conseguiu admitir, pois é tímida demais, já terminou desmaiando por tentar admitir ao garoto que gostava dele. E Neji é como vamos dizer um garoto serio e inteligente, muito difícil de conquistar, se quiser saber mais sobre ele ligue para 2408-90909.

OBS: casa de **Tenten**, melhor amiga de Neji e quem sabe futura mulher.

**Ino Yamanaka** minha melhor amiga, todo mês encontra um escolhido, ou como ela diz "o da vez" para dar uns pegas. Vamos dizer que é uma pegadora.

**Gaara** serio, mas lindo, como posso dizer, perfeito? Não é muito de sair para uma farra, só vai às melhores festas, nesse caso quase sempre as da **Temari**, sua irmã.

Temari é considerada a garota mais festeira do condomínio, sempre dá festas na sua casa, pois seus pais sempre têm que viajar então deixam a garota e seus dois irmãos, Gaara e **Kankuro**, darem festas desde que não estraguem nada.

Também temos o **Kiba**, um amante de cachorros, principalmente do Akamaru.

**Rock Lee**, simplesmente não consegue parar de imitar o Gai sensei, um dos meus professores, ele e sua força da juventude.

**Shino**, muito quieto, nunca fui de falar muito com ele, fiquei sabendo que ele tem uma coleção imensa de insetos na casa dele!

Também temos mais pessoas com quem praticamente nunca conversei na minha vida, bem todos esses que citei acima estudam no mesmo colégio que eu.

Ding Dong!

- Mãe atende! – gritei.

Eu estou muito ocupada no momento para descer as escadas e atender a porta, me poupe, afinal para que os pais servem? Para o trabalho sujo dã, bem pelo menos minha mãe hehe. A Akemi, empregada, não está em casa hoje, pois é domingo, ela trabalha de segunda a sábado, domingo fica em casa com sua filha Karin, uma nojenta. Karin vem passar alguns sábados aqui em casa e se acha a rainha do lugar, uma vez até chamou um dos seus amiguinhos da escola dizendo que era sua casa! Tsk adivinha o que eu fiz? Chamei a mãe dela para conversar com seus tals amigos, eles elogiaram a casa e a mãe dela disse que era apenas empregada de lá, cai no chão de tanto rir. Aquela garota mereceu.

- Filha, é para você! – minha mãe, Sayuri gritou.

Acho que em minha casa todos gritam sabia? Meu pai, Takaki, eu, minha mãe e minha irmã mais nova, Nami. Sim tenho uma irmã, não mencionei nela, pois não gosto daquela criatura irritante que só sabe puxar meu saco "irmã me ajuda a passar maquiagem?", "como você é bonita!", "eu te amo", e isso tudo só para tentar andar com meus amigos também, ela tem 10 anos e eu 15 então imagina como é a vida aqui em casa.

Vou lá atender a porta antes que minha mãe comece a gritar... De novo. Sai do meu quarto, desci as escadas e fui até a porta da frente.

- Sakura-chan! – era meu melhor amigo o Naruto.

- Naruto-kun! Como anda a vida? – o abracei.

- Ah saku você sabe, a mesma coisa de sempre hehe.

- Então ta né, o que me conta de novo?

- É bem, um garoto novo vai se mudar para a minha casa...

- Um órfão? Oh que coisa fofa da parte de seus pais. – dei um grande sorriso.

- Sakura-chan, não é um órfão, ele é do Japão veio fazer intercambio, meu irmão vai para a casa dele e todas essas coisas sabe.

- Ah serio? Do Japão? Que legal! – Acho que meus olhos começaram a brilhar é serio.

- Você veio de lá não é?

- É, mas eu era muito nova quando vim para cá não me lembro de lá...

- Ah, ele vem hoje à tarde, quer vir no aeroporto comigo Sakura-chan?

- Ah, pode ser. – o abracei.

Sempre adorei o Naruto-kun, amo ele demais, ele é a pessoa mais legal que conheço, acho que se ele se mudasse de país eu ia junto, ele é o melhor amigo do mundo.

- Então às 3h passo aqui para te pegar junto com meu pai.

- Ta, vou me arrumar.

Dei um abraço nele e depois fechei a porta. Como será esse garoto? Estou curiosa, será que ele vai passar muito tempo na casa deles? Bem vou almoçar para depois trocar de roupa.

-

Pronto são 02h50min daqui a dez minutos ele vem, estou mais ansiosa que nunca, será que o novo garoto vai à festa de hoje? Bem talvez não, mas se ele for legal mesmo vou convencer ele ah se vou!

Chegaram yay!

- Olá Sakura! – era Minato, o pai de Naruto.

- Oi Naruto-kun, oi Minato. – sorri para os dois, era impressionante, os dois eram iguais de aparência.

- Entra logo Saku. – Naruto ordenou.

Fazer o que, entrei no carro. Ficamos conversando sobre a escola, o pai de Naruto entende a gente, é estranho, é como se ele tivesse nossa idade às vezes. Ficamos escutando radio ao mesmo tempo, foi uma viagem agradável.

- Chegamos crianças. – Minato deu um sorriso contagiante.

- Qual o nome dele pai? Em? Em? Em? – Naruto perguntava alegre.

- Conta tio. – fiz cara de cachorrinho sem dono, sempre funcionava com o pai do naruto.

- Ta ta, Sasuke é o nome dele. – o pai de Naruto respondeu nossa pergunta.

- Sasuke? Gostei do nome.

- Agora vamos. – Naruto disse e logo em seguida saiu do carro.

Sasuke... Como será que ele é? Loiro, baixo, pele morena? Ruivo, branquelo, lábios carnudos? Ai a curiosidade me mata! Que bom que não sou um gato hehe, parei. Será que ele vai ser bonito? De uma família boa ou ruim, depende também hehe, se ele se veste bem ou mal, ai meu deus quanta gente! Qual deles será que ele é? NÃO um garoto feio de cabelo capacete está vindo nessa direção ai meu deus será que é ele? Afinal estamos com uma plaquinha escrita Sasuke, ai que bom não é ele! Que alivio. Será que é aquele ruivão olhando para os lados? Acho que não ele parece ter uns 20 anos, ai como a vida é cruel! Um gostosão está vindo para cá, ai me segura... Esses olhos sem brilho... Cor de ônix, são perfeitos. Esse cabelo preto arrepiado, ele é um deus grego... Acho que vou desmaiar ele está vindo para cá! ELE ESTÁ ME OLHANDO É ELE? SERÁ? Vou me acalmar, respira fundo Sakura se acalma talvez nem seja ele...

- Oi sou Sasuke Uchiha. – era o garoto!

Acho que preciso de um medico ambulância! Cadê você ambulância, socorro!

- Prazer, Naruto Uzumaki. – meu melhor amigo deu um sorriso.

- Uzumaki Minato. – o pai de Naruto deu o mesmo sorriso que Naruto, eles são mesmo idênticos.

- Uhm. – ele esta olhando para mim. – E você?

Ele está falando comigo? Acho melhor eu responder antes que ele me acha uma completa idiota.

- Sakura, Haruno Sakura, prazer. – ai que horror.

- Sasuke ela é nossa vizinha, nem pense em invadir a casa dela principalmente sua varanda que ela vai dar um chilique ta? Já tentei hehe. – o Naruto precisava mesmo abrir a boca...

O pior é que ele já fez isso! Ele invadiu meu quarto olha essa, quase matei o garoto, a varanda dele é virada para a minha, mas tem certa distancia, acho que ele virou acrobata fazer o que.

- Vamos para a casa de uma vez, vocês conversam no caminho. – Minato como eu te amo, você acaba de salvar minha vida, eu acho.

Ai será que o Naruto não se cala? Até dentro do carro, ah, mas pelo menos estou acostumada. Agora o sasuke deve estar sofrendo coitado, acho que vou perguntar se ele vai à festa de hoje.

- Sasuke, você vai para a festa que a Temari está dando na casa dela hoje? – se ele não for vou pagar mico hehe.

- Ahm, acho que sim. – ele disse, acho que nem liga para isso.

- Teme que bom! Vou te apresentar à galera toda. Sabia que eu danço muito? Hehe. – lá vai o Naruto e suas mentiras.

- Mentira COF COF. –alguém tem que falar a verdade.

- Unf, vai lá Dobe, quero ver você na pista rs. – olha o deboche Sasukinho.

- Teme! Seu gato medroso. – ai céus lá vai.

- Olha quem fala garoto chorão.

- Cala a boca!

- Chega crianças. – ALELUIA MINATO.

- HEI NÃO SOMOS CRIANÇAS. – er acho que exagerei um pouco.

- Vocês tem razão, são uns velhos mesmo, só sabem reclamar.

- Minato, e eu achando que você estava me salvando desses dois. Ai deus.

- Hei Sakura-chan! Quer ir à festa junto comigo? – Naruto é claro, pra variar.

- Pode ser, como sempre né rs.

- O Teme vai ter que ir junto. Que saco.

- Cala boca Dobe. – eles não vão começar de novo.

Ai deus esses dois, eu acho que vou pular da janela, ai peço carona para algum lixeiro ou quem sabe um caminhão de galinhas! Isso vou ficar atrás junto com as galinhas botando ovo. Imagina só, eu Sakura Haruno junto com ovos e galinhas, eu mereço.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 – Se preparando para a Festa**

Ai que bom, já estou aqui em casa, ficar naquele carro foi um pesadelo, briga para cá, discussão para lá. E eu tendo que aturar eles e o Minato nos "elogiando". Mas pelo menos a festa é daqui a 3 horas, são 7 horas agora, vou me arrumar.

-

- I feel good! Tchanananananana! So good! So good... – estou cantando no chuveiro, algum preconceito? É tão bom, cantar la la la, dançar tchurum e AI... Escorregar...

-

Acho que vou usar essa roupa mesmo, meu vestido azul marinho da American Eagle. O vestido é simples, tomara que caia. Um cinto alto preto com uns detalhes pratas. O símbolo da American Eagle na parte debaixo do vestido no lado esquerdo. Uma sapatilha prata, e uma bolsa prata também.

TRIM

Telefone chato, não vou atender!

TRIIIM

NÃO ESTOU OUVINDO.

TRIIIIMMM

- ALO? – que saco estou me arrumando.

- Oi testa de marquise, vem logo à casa da Temari para nos ajudar com a decoração! – AH Ino.

- Ah, já estou indo, beijinhos.

- Beijos amor, bye-bye!

Eu tinha até me esquecido! Prometi ajudar com a decoração.

-

Pronto! São 9:30, já já a festa começa. A decoração ficou simples, apenas escolhemos os copos para o bar, o pôster na frente da porta e a faixa para o jogo "15 minutos no paraíso". Vai ser muito bom!

- Sakura! 9:46 daqui a pouco geral começa a chegar, estou TÃO animada! Quem sabe agarro alguém em? – ai Ino meu amor pare de pensar em pegar alguém que você vai criar rugas! Será que o Sasuke vem? Quero ver o gostosão, aquele deus, ele é meu em Ino MEU. Eu vi ele em primeiro então sem dis-cus-sões!

- Ah, você só quer pegar, quando tiver 40 anos vai ter uns 15 filhos estou avisando em! – e não é que falei direito! Ela vai mesmo é ter uns 20, enquanto eu estiver feliz da vida com meus dois ou três filinhos!

- Quem me dera, imagina só! Um filho de um cara lindo diferente, ai quem me dera.

- Só vocês mesmo para conversarem sobre uma coisa ridícula como essas! Realmente vão estudar em vez de tagarelar sobre essas idiotices, eu não estou nem ai pros meus filhos. Eles vão se criar SOZINHOS, não vou trocar fralda de ninguém, e muito menos as do meu marido. – IIIH TPM da Temari.

- Depois é a gente que vive falando sobre coisas ridículas. Você vai ser péssima mãe Temari, coitadinho dos seus filinhos! Pelo menos eu vou ser uma mãe elegante e bonitona. IH cadê meu gloss em Sa? – vai buscar Ino!

- Não sei sua perua. – lá vem bomba.

- Vou buscar um segun- HEI PERUA SUA MÃE! Já volto!

- Vai e não volte nunca loira burra! – Temari abriu a boca, e não é que ela é loira também?

- AHM desculpe avisar que a senhorita também é loira. – eu vou ficar quieta da próxima vez.

- Tanto faz! Cadê o pesso-

Ding Dong!

- CHEGARAM! Eu atendo. – vou atender de uma vez.

Correr, correr! Correr, correr! Correr é bom para emagrecer!

-

- OI SAKURA-CHAN! – Naruto!

- Naruto-kun! Desculpa não avisar que eu não iria com vocês hehe, é que a Ino me ligou e tive que vir aqui. – mas é verdade em! Não minto, a Ino deu um escândalo dos infernos.

- Tudo bem Saku, o Sasuke está lá no carro. Ele está tediante demais, vai lá tirar ele do carro? Tinha que ser o Teme.

- Ta, vai entrando e ajuda a Temari a ligar o som, por favor. Obrigada!

O Sasuke não quer vir para a festa ou o que? A curiosidade matou o gato Sakura, cuidado em! Você não tem sete vidas não.

- Sakura! – Minato disse.

- Minato! Cadê o Sasuke? – Pelo que eu vejo não está atrás do carro.

Uma coisa está me cutucando, acho melhor eu virar e ver quem é o maluco.

- Olá irritante. – AI, quase dei um grito pqp. Perai irritante?

- Irritante?!?

- Foi isso o que eu disse não foi?

- Unf, vamos logo para a festa. – peguei a mão dele. – Tchau Minato!

Irritante? Que garoto chato em!

- Eu sei andar Sakura. – Obvio der.

- Idai?

Ai, Sasuke o que você pensa que está fazendo? Ele acaba de segurar minhas mãos com força, isso dói.

- O que foi? Está irritada com meu comentário sua irritante? – ai que voz roquinha linda a dele!

- Não! Agora me LARGA.

RAIVA! RAIVA! RAIVA! RAIVA! Estou com Raiva e Raiva dele. O que eu fiz para ele? Eu em, não sou cachorro para ser maltratada. Bem, vamos esquecer tudo isso, acho melhor eu voltar à festa.

-

- Sakura! – disse Ino. – Perai! Quem é o gostoso atrás de você?

Ela viu o Sasuke...

- Uchiha Sasuke... – ele tinha que responder?

- Ino, prazer. – e lá vai ela com seu sorriso. – Bem Sakura enquanto vocês dois estavam lá fora mais gente chegou.

Bem olhando em volta parece que é verdade, lá está o shikamaru esparramado no sofá com a Temari praticamente se jogando em cima do garoto, aqueles dois. E também tem o Sai e o Naruto conversando no Bar. Tenten, Neji e Kiba conversando no sofá ao lado do que o Shikamaru está. Pelo que eu soube o Kankuro está em outra festa aonde a sua turma (ele tem 17 anos e anda com outras pessoas) se encontra. Aonde será que o lindo Gaara está?

- Temari! Vem cá! – espero que ela ouça.

- UM SEGUNDO! – pronto depois de cochichar algo no ouvido de Shikamaru ela está vindo para cá. – Que foi sua estraga prazeres?

- Cadê seu irmão em?

- Ah o Gaara? Deve estar lá em cima, pelo que eu soube ele não está muito afim de vir a festa hoje, mas quem sabe se você for lá em.

- Para com isso, eu não tenho nada com ele o-k?

- Ta, ta. Tchau!

- Estou subindo para falar com ele ta? TCHAU.

Não é o que vocês estão pensando! O Gaara é meu segundo melhor amigo, o Naruto vem na frente. Já tive um caso com ele antes, a uns 2 anos atrás, mas esquecemos isso. A Temari continua dizendo que deveríamos voltar, bobeira! Eu não sinto mais nada por ele, talvez só uma coisinha pequena, mas bem pequenininha, chega a ser insignificante!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 – Party Time**

Toc Toc Toc! Estou batendo na porta do quarto do Gaara... Toc Toc Toc! Que saco!

- ABRE A PORTA GAARA. – se eu não gritar ele não ouve...

...

- Que foi? – ele abriu! Milagre! EEEE.

- Finalmente em Gaara... – er... Ele está sem blusa, que barriguinha tanquinho em...

- Entra de uma vez.

- Hei! Não me empurra Gaara.

É isso mesmo, ele me empurrou para dentro do quarto dele, olha que ousado! NÃO!

- Ta trancando a porta por quê? Posso saber?

- Nada... Agora... Porque veio aqui em... Sakura?

- Que foi? Vim te levar à festa! Eu em.

Vamos ver, cadê o armário? Ah ai está o armário, nossa quanta roupa!

- Sakura, eu não vou a essa droga de festa.

- AH vai sim amor!

- A-amor? Ta maluca garota?

- É jeito de falar seu coisa, agora veste essa roupa e cala sua boca! – joguei a calça jeans e a blusa preta que peguei de seu armário na cara dele.

- Só vou com uma condição!

- Fala. – esse garoto às vezes me irrita tanto!

- Se você me esperar.

- Para?

- Descer sua burra.

- Eu ia esperar de qualquer jeito, agora troca logo de roupa.

- Então ta né... – espera... EU VOU MATAR ESSE GAROTO, ele acha que vai se vestir na minha frente? Que abusado.

- QUE ISSO GAARA?

- O que foi agora? Você não mandou eu trocar de roupa?

- Quando eu saísse do quarto né espertinho.

Ai deus, cadê essa chave?

- Vem pegar a chave então. – disse ele sacudindo a porcaria da chave na sua mão direita.

- Me de a chave Gaara...

- Me obrigue...

- Gaara estou avisando.

- Vai fazer o que... Sakura?

- Te matar. – estou sem paciência alguma hoje.

- Duvido.

- Vai logo Gaara...

Virei de costas para ele, que saco eu em. Ai ai, barulho de roupa caindo no chão, quero virar, brincadeira gente, não sou tão pervertida a esse ponto em!

- Pode virar Sakura. – porque a voz está tão próxima de mim...?

Bem... Eu virei e me do de cara com o Gaara... Ele está tão lindo hoje, não que nos outros dias ele não esteja, ele sempre está, mas hoje... Perai, ele está se aproximando mais, ai deus...

- Gaara...

- Calada... Sakura... – até assim ele é sexy.

Nossa, os lábios dele, que saudades eu tinha deles. São quentes, me faz querer mais, é obvio que o Gaara é um dos garotos que melhor beija... Ficamos nos beijando durante uns 2 minutos ou será apenas 1 minuto? Só sei que foi ótimo sentir essa sensação novamente... A sensação que a 2 anos eu não sentia.

- Vamos... Descer? – olhei para ele, alguma hora a gente deveria ir à festa antes que a Temari venha aqui.

- Claro, aqui está à chave Sakura. – finalmente em Gaara.

Fui até a porta e a destranquei. Olhei para trás e ele deu um sorriso! Que milagre, é muito raro ver Gaara dar um sorriso, e olha que certamente é a oitava maravilha do mundo rs.

- É melhor você limpar sua boca Gaara-kun.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Está suja de gloss. – dei uma boa gargalhada.

- Unf, da próxima vez vê se não passe gloss.

- Como assim... Da próxima vez?

- Você verá. – logo após dizer isso, ele saiu do quarto...

**Cap 7 – Vamos começar!**

Será que aquilo significou algo à ele? Acho que não, deve ter feito só por diversão tsc, garotos... Nossa o Sasuke bebendo, vou lá falar com ele, melhor que ficar aqui pensando no Gaa-kun.

- Oi Sasuke. – é que linda coisa para se falar né?

- Sakura, onde você estava? – porque ele quer saber? Eu em

- Eu fui chamar o Gaara para vir à festa por quê?

- Sei... Ta mais para, fui ficar com ele no quarto.

- COMO ASSIM? – OPS gritei demais...

- Seu gloss está borrado sua irritante.

- Ah isso... É que eu fui pegar uma roupa boa para ele colocar e quando fui fechar a porta do armário... POW a porta acertou meu lábio e borrou o gloss entendeu? – será que ele vai acreditar? É claro né? Foi uma ótima atuação, é serio eu tenho que ser atriz babys!

- Muito realista você em, vai logo passar o gloss de novo antes que a irmã dele perceba.

- Ah já conheceu a Temari-chan? Ela é tão legal né? Estressada mas legal!

- É, é, conheci todo mundo, agora tchau me deixa em paz.

- Eu em...

Ele está achando que é quem para implicar com meu gloss? Designer que não é mesmo! Aquele cara chato... Quer saber não vou repassar gloss nem um só para ele aprender! Que se dane, eu fiquei com o Gaara sim e daí?

- Sakura! – Ops é a Temari.

- Já volto!

Acho melhor eu ir repassar o gloss mesmo...

-

Ai céus, daqui a pouco começa o jogo "15 minutos no paraíso"! Vai ser tão legal cara.

- Vem Sakura-chan! Vamos começar! – Naruto-kun estou indo uhul!

Sai da frente! EI SEU ABUSADO TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA CINTURA! Ai cheguei no centro da rodinha, ufa.

- ATENÇÃO! A SAKURA IRA EXPLICAR AS REGRAS! – Eu Temari? Que honra.

- Oi pessoas, então o jogo será da seguinte forma, todos os garotos irão colocar um acessório dentro desse chapéu – mostrando um chapéu mexicano gigante. – e então cada vez uma menina ira colocar essa faixa – mostrando uma faixa vermelha com listras pretas. – E depois irá pegar algum acessório e o garoto a levara para dentro do armário. Felizes? VAMOS COMEÇAR!

Uma gritaria de felicidade começou, parecia uma festa de fogos de artifício!

**Cap 8 – Ino e Tenten**

E então todos os garotos colocaram um acessório dentro do chapéu como eu disse. As garotas fizeram uma fila, e sim as pessoas podiam jogar mais de uma vez. A primeira da fila é Ino, estou colocando a faixa por cima de seus olhos.

- Ino. – peguei a mão dela e coloquei dentro do chapéu. – Pega logo alguma droga em haha.

- Cala boca testa de marquise. – eu vou te enforcar depois Ino-porca!

- UAU, pegou um colar bem bonito ein rs. Quem for o dono desse colar vá de uma vez ao armário com a Ino, não quero nem saber se ela é feia ou não. Simplesmente vá.

NÃO é possível! Adivinha quem a Ino pegou?! ROCK LEE! CARA ESSA EU QUERO VER... Ouvir quer dizer.

Rock Lee com um sorriso alegre passou por mim, piscou pra mim, e pegou a mão de Ino. Os dois entraram no armário...

- Naruto-kun! – é eu preciso de um favor dele...

- Oi Saku-chan! – Ah que fofo, eu queria que ele fosse meu irmão mais novo para eu poder abraçar ele KYA! Melhor que ter minha irmã peste.

- Você pode ir buscar dois copos na cozinha, por favor?

- É para aquilo? HAHAHA

- AHAM! Agora vai.

É, apenas depois de 5 minutos ele chegou.

- Vamos logo, já escutei um barulho lá dentro haha.

-

Pronto com os copos nas mãos (um comigo outro com o Naru-kun) encostamos os copos no armário, sabia que dá para ouvir tudo?

- Quem é você? Não quero beijar um estranho! – Ai Ino sua fresca.

- Acredite, você me conhece há muito tempo minha deusa. – III lá vem pancada da Ino.

- Deusa? UNF! Sou a deusa do deus isso sim, e acredite, esse tal deus ainda não o conheço e ele será perfeito ok? Agora QUERO SAIR DAQUI. INFERNO!

OPS, a palavra passe, Inferno. Saco vou ter que abrir a porta.

- O QUE? ERA O ROCK LEE?

- Que foi minha deusa?

- PQP! – TPM a vista!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – gargalhadas de Naruto.

- Próxima! – é eu tive que dizer isso antes que uma luta Ino vs Lee começasse.

- Minha vez! – disse a animada Tenten.

- UI! VÊ SE VOCÊ NÃO ERRA O ACESSORIO DO NEJI EM TETEN! HAHAHA. – O Naruto vai morrer cedo coitado.

- Vou tentar cabeça amarela!

Lá vai ela! Pegou um relógio elegante, UI chique. Acho que era o do Neji, já vi ele usando um parecido. E NÃO É QUE É ELE MESMO? OLHA, OLHA, OLHA! ELE PEGOU ELA PELA CINTURA! UI BABY IT WILL BE HOT (UI, ISSO VAI SER QUENTE).

-

- Naruto, acho melhor tirarmos eles logo dali... – é está rolando muita coisa lá dentro, só ouso beijo para cá e para lá. Faltam 1 minuto para eles saíram dali, mas quero abrir a porta mais cedo para ver como está o estado!

- Hehe, mas a situação está tão divertida lá dentro. – pois você irá passar por isso também.

- Vou abrir sai daí!

- Ta, ta... Sakura-chan.

É hora da verdade! Tantantantan... Abri a porta! Fechei a porta... Não quero ver essa vista de novo. Um Neji sem blusa tirando a blusa de uma Tenten vermelha.

-

- Foi quente ein Tenten! – ela vai me espancar.

- Cala a boca Sakura... – ela ficou vermelha! Espera, ela não me deu uma bronca, Neji você será minha nova arma! Muwahahaha, Tenten sempre que você for me dar um esporro vou chamar seu lindo amado Neji Hyuuga. A vida é boa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 – You Make Me So Hot**

Quem sera a proxima?

- Agora é a vez de qu- - eu ia começar a falar quando…

- SUA SAKURA-CHAN! – Naruto eu te mato...

- Minha?!

- Pode ir na minha frente Sakura. – ah muito obrigado! Na verdade não, eu gosto de ser a ultima! Mas tudo bem... KARIN?!?!

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI KARIN?

- Ah... Eu?! Pergunta para a sua mãe! Agora vai de uma vez. – mamãe... O que você tem haver com isso?

- AI! – alguém meteu a faixa na minha cara!

- Vai lá Sakura! – nada mais, nada menos que Ino.

- Então ta né.

Coloquei minha mão dentro do chapéu. Senti um colar com um formato estranho, parecia um circulo com uma coisa saindo para fora, como uma linha. Parece um tipo de símbolo... Depois se eu conseguir falar com seu dono irei fazer algumas perguntas sobre esse colar.

- NÃO ACREDITO! QUE SOR-TU-DAAA. – alguma menina paranóica gritou...

- AI CREDO! TROCA DE LUGAR COMIGO SAKURA-SENPAI. – senpai? Eu em, achei que todos da festa eram da mesma idade, mas esquece.

- KAWAIII! – kawaii? Ele ou eu? Cara ele deve ser bem gostoso, espero que beije bem, sou muito exigente ta?

- Unf, quem seja o tal garoto, vamos logo não tenho o dia tod- - eu estava começando a retirar a faixa quando senti uma mão por cima da minha, me impedindo de retirar-la, que saco.

- Vai lá Sakurinha! – Ino sua desgraça humana, já parou para pensar que ela é completamente irritante? Ela e seu lindo batom rosa.

A mão do tal garoto continuava por cima da faixa, era a sua mão direita, pois logo depois senti uma mão pegar o colar de mim, e logo depois ele a colocou na minha cintura, a mão esquerda. Era como se ele estivesse me abraçando. Senti-o começar a andar, fui junto, mas estava com medo de bater em algo, parei por um momento e o corpo dele bateu em mim, como sou desastrada. Então senti algo chegando perto do meu ouvido.

- Você está bem? – a voz me confortava, senti borboletas ao ouvir as suas palavras.

- Estou sim.

- Vamos entrar Sakura?

- Ah, claro!

Um vento fraco veio na minha cara, provavelmente por que a porta se abriu. Entrei para dentro do armário, percebi que ele também estava adentrado pois ouvia uns barulhos bem pertos de mim.

O armário é muito quente, vou derreter aqui dentro. Bem que podia ter um ar condicionado aqui né?

- Sakura... – a voz disse em um sussurro.

- Que foi?

- Alguma idéia de quem eu sou? – senti uma mão encostar em meu pé.

- Tenho quantas chances para chutar? Fala que são dez vai! – dei uma risada.

- Muito engraçada, apenas três e nada mais.

- Chato, deixa eu ver. Gaara? – porque ele foi a primeira opção?! Afinal, não gosto mais dele, mas não sei por dentro talvez eu quisesse que fosse ele. Ele beija tão bem o Gaara.

- Não. – a voz estava mais seria agora, acho que ele não gostou hehe.

- Naruto impossível, então, Kiba?

- Kiba? Tenho cheiro de cachorro por acaso? – é serio, ri muito, acho que não era para ter sido uma piada, haha. – Ultima chance.

- Meu deus, Shino? Eu não faço a mínima!

- Errou todas. Então... – a mão que estava encostada no meu pé começou a subir até chegar em cima do joelho. Fiquei toda arrepiada! – Vai ter que pagar.

- Com dinheiro é? Fique sabendo que não quero gastar o lindo dinheiro que ganho de mesada com – fui interrompida por um beijo, os seus lábios eram quentes e macios. Decidi participar também, coloquei minha mão direita em seus cabelos, eram ótimos de se tocar.

Senti os lábios dele descendo até o meu pescoço, até então estou toda arrepiada. Ouvimos uma batida de leve na porta, provavelmente era hora de sair daqui a pouco.

- Sakura.

- Ahm?

- Não tire sua faixa, quando sairmos no armário conte até 30 e depois a retire, tabom? – quem sabe ele vai me fazer uma surpresa!

- OK! – disse com uma voz muito alegre.

O tal garoto misterioso gostoso, bem deve ser, que beija perfeitamente saiu de perto de mim. Fiquei um pouco triste, mas não por tanto tempo, pois senti as mãos dele irem envolta de meu pescoço, ele colocou o cordão que peguei mais cedo em mim, será que ira ficar para mim? Ai deus.

**Cap 10 – Break the Ice.**

Ouvi um barulho, era a porta abrindo, bem que o jogo podia ser 1 hora dentro do armário, ai ia rolar mais coisa sabe? Se é que me intende. Mas foi perfeito! Agora tenho um mistério nas minhas mãos! TAN TAN TAN TAN, vou virar detetive que tal? Tipo usar aquela boina xadrez e um casaco comprido bege olha que divertido, se bem que vou sentir calor. Ai, mas primeiro preciso ver como é o meu lindo colar que o gostosão me deu. Vamos lá, saindo do armário.

- SAKURA! COMO FOI EM EM EM? – Ino, Ino, você nunca muda. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 segundos.

- Saku-chan! – Naru-kun, vou te seqüestrar hoje muwahahaha. 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 segundos.

- SOU A PROXIMA! KYA. – Karin sua grande retardada, vou te expulsar daqui já já. 28, 29, 30 segundos! Estou louca para ver como é o colar, espero que alguém me diga quem era o príncipe encantado que estava junto comigo dentro do armário.

- Finalmente! Me da essa faixa de uma vez. – aquela feiosa de cabelo crespo, ela fez o favor de retirar a faixa sem eu deixar.

- Cala a boca Karin, vê se vai se achar no seu trabalho lá na esquina ouviu? – fiquei irritada sim, e d-a-i?

- Sakura Haruno, mais uma filinha do papai, você realmente não tem o direito de falar assim comigo ok?

- E você tem? Desculpe-me amor, já se olhou no espelho? – UI gargalhada geral, a detonei agora, bem que ela merece.

- Chega seus ricos metidos, agora cadê a droga do chapéu? – coitada, a Hinata estava segurando o treco mexicano e a Karin arrancou das mãos da minha pobre amiga, agora ela se ferra.

- Metidos não, você que é a metidinha aqui. Vem Hinata vamos tomar um gole enquanto a Karin faz seu trabalho.

- Ta Sa-akura-chan! – ai que fofa! Vou levar ela para o meu estoque junto com o naru-kun, vou ter dois irmãos novos la la!

-

- Hinata, você vai participar? – bebi mais um gole de Ice Tea Pêssego, eu sei que a bebida não é muito famosa, mas desde pequena sou viciada nisso!

- A-acho que não Sa, vo-você sabe que não t-tenho corag-gem. – é eu sei, é triste isso.

- É eu sei, no mínimo vai dançar comigo então, ouviu coisa fofa? – coitada deve estar achando que sou pedófila hahaha.

- C-claro! – ela sorriu e ficou vermelha ao mesmo tempo, ai que fofa!

- Saku-chan! Hina-chan! – adivinha quem é?

- Naru-kun, que foi? – ninguém mais que o inesperado Naruto Uzumaki.

- Vamos dançar Sakura? – olha o sorriso bobo do garoto.

- Ah vamos, vem Hinata, você vai dançar com a gente, e nem vem com conversa. – o Naruto pegou minha mão e começou a andar, a Hinata ficou para trás. – Vem chata!

- Es-espera! – ela começou a correr atrás da gente, haha, para até que estamos fugindo dela. Olhei para baixo, e vi o colar, era um circulo com uma "linha" saindo do meio mesmo, uma metade do circulo vermelha e a parte debaixo até o fim da linha todo em branco. Simplesmente lindo.

**It's been a while**.

No momento que chegamos a pista de dança começou a tocar Break the Ice, minha musica favorita! Comecei a me soltar, vi todo mundo chegando ao mesmo tempo, era a musica do momento.

**I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came.**

A multidão se juntava, todos começaram a dançar.

**And I've been thinking a****bout how you say my name.**

Na hora em que rebolei senti uma mão na minha cintura, ignorei, continuei dançando.

**Got my body spinning ****like a hurricane.**

Enquanto eu dançava percebi que a Hinata olhava para mim com uma cara nada feliz.

**You got me going insane**** and I can't get enough so let me get it up.**

Mas ao mesmo tempo a pessoa atrás de mim colocou a outra mão no meu ombro. Quem é esse cara? Não pode ser o Naruto, bem acho melhor eu ver depois, afinal quero dançar.

**Ooh, looks like we're alone now****.**

Minha melhor amiga começou a correr, ela está indo em direção ao banheiro eu acho, ou ao quarto de Temari...

**You ain't gotta be scared**** we're grown now.**

O misterioso atirado tirou a mão de cima do meu ombro e colocou sua cabeça no lugar. Consigo sentir o cabelo dele arrastando em meu pescoço. Será que estive no armário junto com ele?

**I'm a hit defrost on you**** let's get it blazing.**

Com a intenção de colocar minha mão esquerda na minha cintura acabei encostando a mão dele.

**We can turn the heat up if you wanna****.**

**Turn the lights down low if you wanna.**

O lugar começou a ficar mais escuro quando a musica disse "lights down low", que curiosidade! Mas como dizem, curiosidade matou o gato, e seriamente se eu olhar para ele posso bater minha cabeça contra a dele e morrer. Ai que medo!

**Just wanna move you**** but you're froze up.**

Ele tirou a mão debaixo da minha e está retirando sua cabeça do meu ombro...

**That's what I'm saying**

No momento em que ele saiu de perto de mim ele apareceu na minha frente…

**Let me break the ice**

É o Naruto.

**Allow me to get you right****, once you warm up to me.**

Não consigo acreditar. O meu melhor amigo.

**Baby I can make you feel**** hot hot hot hot.**

Sempre achei que ele tinha uma queda pela Hinata, bem queria acreditar pelo menos, mesmo que ele sempre converse comigo e brigue com alguns amigos meus.

**Let me break the ice **

Acho melhor eu parar de dançar e pedir implicações ao Naruto.

**Allow me to get you right****, once you warm up to me,**

Mas não, continuo dançando, rebolando e mostrando meu charme.

**Baby I can make you feel**** hot hot hot hot.**

Já estive curiosa em saber se ele beija bem sabia?

**So you warming up yet?**

Mas não vou provar tão cedo.

**You got me hypnotized,**

- Naruto! – consegui parar de dançar.

**I never felt this way**

- Amigos não podem dançar juntos? – podem, eu acho.

**You got my heart beating**** like an 808.**

Ele piscou para mim, meu coração começou a bater mais forte.

**Can you rise**** to the occasion of love?**

- Que cara é essa Saku? – ele riu, esse não é o Naruto que conheço.

**I'm patiently waiting because**** It's getting late.**

Respira fundo Sakura, isso bem fundo.

**And I can't get enough**** so let me get it up.**

Não consigo mais dançar, meu corpo gelou por um momento.

**Ooh, looks like we're alone now****,**

Olhei em volta e vi o Gaara parado encostado ao lado da escada que dá para o segundo andar.

**You ain't gotta be scared**** we're grown now.**

- Naruto tenho que ir.

**I'm a hit defrost on you**** let's get it blazin'.**

- Espera Sakura!

**We can turn the heat up if you wanna**

**Turn the lights down low if you wanna**

- Desculpa… - murmurei baixo ao pasar por ele.

**Just wanna move you**** but you're froze up.**

Fiz uma coisa errada não fiz?

**That's what I'm saying,**

Deve ser por isso que o Gaara está olhando para mim com aquela cara de desaprovação.

**Let me break the ice****.**

Estou indo em direção ao bar, acho que vou pedir um copo de Ice.

**Allow me to get you right****,**

Olhei em volta de mim e vi a Ino dançando com o Kiba, não sabia que estava interessada nele.

**Once you warm up to me****.**

Será que a Hinata irá me perdoar?

**Baby I can make you feel**** hot hot hot hot.**

Espero que sim.

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Once you warm up to me**

**Baby I can make you feel hot hot hot hot.**

**-** Garçon, um copo de Ice porfavor.

**I like this part**

**Feels kinda good**

**Yeah**

- Já vai.

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Once you warm up to me**

**Baby I can make you feel**

Olha, minha bebida chegou.

**Let me break the ice**

**Allow me to get you right**

**Once you warm up to me**

**Baby I can make you feel**

**Hot.**


End file.
